Imperial I-class Star Destroyer
Imperial I-class Star Destroyer,Imperial Sourcebook, p. 62 også kendt som Imperial I-class DestroyerImperial Sourcebook, p. 60 og originalt Imperator-class Star Destroyer,Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 5 var et stort krigskib designet af Lira Wessex og bygget af Kuat Drive YardsImperial Sourcebook, p. 61''Imperial Star Destroyer'' in the Databank til den Galaktiske Republik op mod enden af Klon Krigene, men blev først brugte efter oprettelsen af det Galaktiske Imperium.Republic attack cruiser i Databanken''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'', p. 5 Imperial-class Star Destroyerne repræsenterede, sammen med imperiets stormtroopere, imperiet mægtige militær over hele galaksen gennem Imperiets herredømme.Imperial Star Destroyer in the Databank Karakteristik Imperial I-klassen tilhørte Star Destroyer serien af krigskibe, med sit pilespidsformede design. Hver eneste af Imperial-class skibene kostede Imperiet mere end 3.88 milliarder credits, dvs. lige så meget som flere Stjerne systemer tjente på et helt år.Strike Force: Shantipole I sammenligning med de frigatter og små krydsere kendt fra republikkens dage var Imperial-class skibene kæmpemæssige krigskibe,Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7''Imperial Star Destroyer'' in the Databank men i den Kejserlige flåde var den en af Imperiets mindre fartøjer.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143 Mange Imperial-class skibe blev bygget, og det var det primære krigskib i det Galaktiske Imperium.Imperial Sourcebook, p. 61 Alle kendte varianter var 1,600 meter lange (en mile) og havde tre store og fire små motorer der var i stand til at accelerere skibet med en styrke på flere tusinde g. Besætning Ifølge de officielle statistikker havde Imperial-class Star Destroyerne mindst 37,000 officerer og besætning. Sammen med stormtrooperne (en division eller legion, 9,700 mænd) giver det 46,700. Dette indeholder stormtroopere, starfighter piloter, og support skibs piloter.Imperial Sourcebook, p. 62 Når de fungerede som et flagskib var der yderligere 900 folk ombord. Star Destroyeren havde desuden plads til 1,800 passagerer. De skibe der kom i den Nye Republiks tjeneste reducerede den Nye Republik besætningen med 8,000, til omkring 28,000 mænd. Besætningen på Imperial-class skibene var ekstraordinært store, i sammenligning med andre skibe på samme størelse. De af den Nye Republiks skibe der var nærmest i størrelse havde kun en brøkdel af den besætning. Der er også interesant at der er en stor forskel (over 7:1) mellem skibets fulde besætning og mindstebesætningen—en mere normal faktor er 4:1 eller 5:1 på store skibe. Mulige årsager til den store besætning: *Flere besætninger. Star Destroyererne kunne lide store tab, og stadig have en operations dygtig besætning. *Mulighed for let placering af Imperial Security Bureau eller COMPNOR agenter. *Mindre automatisering end andre skibe, specilt de der blev brugt af den Nye Republik. *Skiftehold der giver Imperial-class Star Destroyeren mulighed for flere dages kamp uden at udmatte besætningen. Kommandotårn ene på en Imperial I.]] Kommandotårnet på Imperial-class Star Destroyeren var massiv, og kommandobroen havde et design meget lignende det på andre KDY krigsskibe, såsom ''Executor''-class.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 170 Det totale antal af dæk i kommandotårnet lå et sted mellem 20 og 30, med en gennemsnitlig højde på 3 meter. På toppen af kommandotårnet var der to sensorkupler, der samtidig fungerede som skjold projektorer. Sublight motorer Til sublight fremdrift havde Imperial-class skibene tre primære Destroyer-I ion motorer produceret af KDY specielt til disse fartøjer. I nødsituationer hvor der ekstra fremdrift var nødvændig, kunne Imperial-class skibene bruge deres fire Gemon-4 ion motorer.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Hoved batteri Imperial I-class Star Destroyeren var udstyret med et hovedbatteri med tolv svære turbolasere og fire svære ion kanoner, opstillet i to rækker med 8 kanoner på hver side af kommandotårnet.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7 Sekundære våben Adskillige let- og mellemvægts kanoner blev placeret rundt omkring på skibet for at forsvare det mod mindre skibe der ikke kunne blive skudt af hovedbatteriet. De variede i størrelse; nogle var designet som punkt-forsvar kanon til at ødelægge indkommende missiler og starfightere mens andre skød på mindre storskibe.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7 Nogle skibe, såsom Emancipator (tidligere Accuser), blev udstyret med proton torpedoer. Star Destroyerens våben blev designet til at give skibet en lang rækkevidde. Våbensystemerne var ikke i stand til at skyde mål der var meget tæt på, en sårbarhed der blev udnyttet af Alliancens Flåde ved Slaget om Endor. Hangar forsvar Lige foran angrebshangaren, var der opstillet to store turbolasere, der var anbragt i hjørnerne af den store hangar.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Turbolasernes primære funktion var at beskytte de sårbare hangarfaciliter, men kunne også bruges til planetært bombardement. Optrædener *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' **"Battle for the Sunstar" *''Routine'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Prey'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' bog *''Trooper'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Slave Ship'' *''X-wing'' serien *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogien'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogien'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duologien'' *''New Jedi Order serien'' }} Kilder *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' * Se også *Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Eksterne links * *Dr. Curtis Saxton's Star Wars Technical Commentaries *Michael Wong's extensive Star Wars analysis and forums Noter og referencer Kategori:Imperial I-class Star Destroyere Kategori:Star Destroyere Kategori:Køretøjer